A memory circuit for enabling the high speed transfer of data along either rows or columns from a page buffer to a printer, the page buffer having an odd number of locations and the buffer having two buffer registers, odd and even, to allow data transfer to proceed at burst mode rates in both directions.
In a typical printing system, images are loaded either from an input scanner or from a character generator to a page buffer which builds up a page bit map. When the bit map is complete, the image is sent out, one line at a time, to the printer. At high printing rates, the speed at which this transfer can take place from the page buffer to the printer becomes a potentially limiting factor. What is required is a circuit that will accomplish this transfer at high speed.